Morning
by incielum
Summary: Both Victor and Yuuri's knowledge of each other was as much as what they had left to learn of one another – infinitely vast. But that was enough for them to brave what could happen, because with what little they had known of each other, part of that was the understanding that Victor had Yuuri's back just as Yuuri had Victor's. Complete. R&R.


**Summary**

Both Victor and Yuuri's knowledge of each other was as much as what they had left to learn of one another – infinitely vast. But that was enough for them to brave what could happen, because with what little they had known of each other, part of that was the understanding that Victor had Yuuri's back just as Yuuri had Victor's.

 **Prompt**

Say You Won't Let Go – James Arthur

 **Note**

Hi! _Incielum_ (previously _Blank Paper_ ) here. It has been a while since I last written anything close to a creative narrative. So, I guess, one can say this is my return?

 **Morning**

The memory of the festivities of their anniversary held the night before was the first thing Victor remembered upon his wake. He allowed a happy sigh escape him upon the recall of the festivities from then. Victor turned to his side, where Yuuri laid asleep with a soft snore resounded from his slightly parted lips. Slowly, Victor reached out for his husband's face and gently brushed the back of his folded hand hand on Yuuri's cheek. And with words of morning greeting said in all the languages Victor mustered, he coaxed Yuuri to his wake.

Yuuri yawned and he smiled at Victor as he decided to return the greetings in his own fashion, and pressed his forehead onto Victor's. With a hum, Yuuri wrapped his arms around the other's neck. While it was a sweet gesture of greeting, it was also – as Victor came to know so well since they began to live together – Yuuri's way of reminding the both of them that they still had to clean up.

Victor, although unwillingly, pulled away from Yuuri's warmth – which he openly admitted to missing the moment they parted (he received nothing but eyes playfully rolled). He then forced himself onto his feet before he turned to offer Yuuri a hand – which he gladly accepted.

As both of them finally stood together, Victor reached for Yuuri's glasses that rested on his bedside. Carefully, he turned to the latter once more and, ever so carefully, placed the spectacles on his face. At that, Yuuri adjusted the glasses and smiled at the other. With a quick sound of Russian language – words of thanks – passed from his mouth to Victor's, Yuuri decided to venture towards the closet to find shirt for his husband to wear. Because Yuuri knew that while Victor loved to sleep topless, the man was strangely weak against the cold.

Victor, in response, said his thanks in Japanese before he wore the shirt offered to him. Then, with a smile, Victor moved towards their bedroom door and pulled it open just as he motioned for Yuuri the lead the way. Yuuri shook his head at his husband's antics, made his way out – still clad in pajamas that were a few sizes bigger than his. Of course, Victor did not miss the chance to comment how adorable the latter was. Yuuri merely, but still playfully, groaned back.

They had, over the years of their marriage, established dynamics that was unique to them and only them. Both Victor and Yuuri knew it. Perhaps, there was leverage in their foundation as competitive skaters, perhaps in their tandem as coach and student, or even perhaps as mere strangers that met and danced one night, years ago.

They were so much especially in sync with each other.

So when Yuuri had made his way towards the mess the party from the previous night left behind, it was Victor's job to be ready with trash bags behind his husband. But when Victor noted that Makkachin had not been fed, it was Yuuri's cue to decide to finish cleaning up later within that day as he asked so nicely for Victor to put the bag down while he moved towards the kitchen pantry and prepared a dog bowl full of dog food. The other followed willingly and opted to ready another bowl full of water for Makkachin – whom had bounced in right on time and licked his owners' faces to show his gratitude.

Both men laughed, until Yuuri thought it was best to stand up and let Makkachin finish his meal in peace. The latter offered his hand. Victor, of course, happily accepted and pulled himself up before he moved to the counter to make coffee. Yuuri, right then and there, took it upon himself to gather the ingredients for healthy breakfast toast.

It was a few minutes after that a bark from a very satisfied Makkachin called their attention. Like proud parents, they smiled at their family dog. After which, they chanced upon smiling at each other – just as the coffee maker finished and the toasts popped out. It only took a few moments before what they readied for one another to cool down. Yuuri, who had spread some jam over one of the partly burnt breads, turned to his husband, called Victor's name as he motioned for him to have a taste of the piece of bread.

And Victor did. Of course, in exchange, Yuuri had to take one of the freshly brewed coffees out of the other's hands – which he obliged to, before he took a sip. It was creamy, just the way Yuuri liked it, whereas the toast was sweet enough to complement Victor's taste for plain black.

 _Five years_ – that was short, Victor and Yuuri were both well aware of that. After all, they were still two years away from the dreaded _seven-year-itch_ , as some of their _more experienced_ married friends – namely, Mr. & Mrs. Nishigori – had called. They had been told of tales of the Nishigori married life, from their difference in squeezing the toothpaste tube to making tough adjustments, which eventually led to bigger arguments, that resulted to bigger-than-life realizations about building a life together. The stories seemed as terrifying as they were amusing.

But both men were anything but fazed.

Not that they had so much confidence in the overly romanticized idea that _love wins_ , because they understood well that love does not _simply_ win – that there were too many factors to consider before it actually does. Especially when what they had was merely the leverage of what they were to each other even before they were romantically involved – and that was not even the exact reason behind the the science of their relationship. Both Victor and Yuuri's knowledge of each other was as much as what they had left to learn of one another – infinitely vast. But that was enough for them to brave what could happen, because with what little they had known of each other, part of that was the understanding that Victor had Yuuri's back just as Yuuri had Victor's.

So when Victor noticed the sudden tension in Yuuri's shoulders as the latter continued to drink his coffee still by the kitchen counter, the other moved and closed the gap between him and his husband – to stand by Yuuri. Yuuri, who noticed act, looked up at Victor. A small crooked smile attempted to across the latter's face, which also attempted to reassure the other that he would be fine.

And Victor stood there in silence, with his own coffee in hand.

But when Yuuri's head rested on Victor's side and when his breathing sounded deeper and shorter, Victor decided it was time to leave their coffee on the counter. With his own reassuring smile shot at Yuuri's lit wide eyes, Victor took one of Yuuri's hands one of his as they walked to the couch. The latter, who would have pulled away years ago, allowed himself in his husband's arms as they sat as comfortably as they could. Victor, who had developed his own way to care for his husband, rested his cheek on Yuuri's unruly morning hair.

It was a few moments after he calmed down that Yuuri began to softly hum a familiar tune. Victor joined a few beats after, just as Makkachin found the right time to hop onto the couch to join the embrace.

 **End**


End file.
